Talk:Worf/archive
Married to Jadzia? * "By 2373, Worf was married to Jadzia Dax and had participated in the battle at Sector 001 against the Borg. He also fought the Borg temporal incursion into 2063. Amidst all this, he was also a veteran of the Dominion War, and had been adopted into the House of Martok. He was captured by the Breen with Ezri Dax in mid-2375, and was freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...", "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows", Star Trek: First Contact)" What the...? Is there a maximum number of words I should beware for? Seriously, could someone with a good knowledge of Worf clean this up, and sort it out? -- Redge 21:34, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) pna Somebody may want to compare the edits by in case of any false information, deletion of relevant info, and spelling & grammar errors. I started to do so, but I do not have time to finish. --Shran 03:05, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Reversion I've reverted the previous edit of User:Bryansee, in which he listed all references in one section instead of including them in paragraphs. If Bryansee's way is correct for Memory Alpha, then please change it. --Shran 06:03, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Duras - traitor? There are several references in the Worf article to Duras betraying the Klingon Empire at Khitomer, but the Duras article specifically says that Duras's father was the traitor. I don't know which is correct, and I cannot review the episodes. at least one of these pages needs to be corrected. Personal Relationships Whether it was Oshah or that smattering of un-register IP address but I felt that the formatting of the worf article had been destroyed by one of them so i partly reverted it to the version that Werideatdusk and WehrWolf had fixed up the changes only affect anything below relationship.Kahless 03:33, 23 Jul 2005 (UTC) Height Why did you delete is height that is worfs height? : What episode was it stated in? --Alan del Beccio 04:12, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) I didn't put in that particular info into the table all I know is i checked it to Micheal Dorns Height and it matched to i left it.Kahless 04:20, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :But this article isn't about Michael Dorn, nor was it mentioned anywhere or at anytime in regards to Worf, therefore it is unnecessary and was removed. Simple as that. --Alan del Beccio 04:23, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Worf's height is of course as we all know from : half that of a Kelvan. Igotbit 12:05, 31 March 2007 (UTC) pna-incomplete Are there any expansion requirements for this incomplete article for Worf so that I can remove the PNA-Incomplete at the end of the article and so that this article can become a Memory Alpha featured article? :The formatting and content accuracy seems to have been called into question, but this may have been fixed. And just so you know, unregistered users cannot submit an article for Featured article status. - AJHalliwell 12:19, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I concur with AJHaliwell that the article should still be marked incomplete. There is so much information that was left out of the Worf's years in DS9. Details of Worf's involvement in the Dominion War (esp. Call to Arms, By inferno's light, and the Ezri eps) is underwhelming and his personal life on the Enterprise and DS9 is near non-existent. --Oshah 20:40, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I've done most of the expansion of Worf's involvement in the Dominion War ( , , and the Ezri Episodes like ). --Bryansee 10:19, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Yoga (or whatever) classes Didn't Worf run yoga classes (well it looked like yoga) aboard the Enterprise? I think it was during S4 of TNG. (or it could be S5 or S6) Does anyone know what the name of the class or what episode it was in? I remember that Troi and Crusher were regulars to that class. Web searches on Memory Alpha and Google proved fruitless. (but mostly because I can't remember the names, so what do I search on?) Or was I just hallucinating? --Oshah 20:54, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) : He ran the Klingon calisthenics program on the Holodeck beginning in the second season, and seen sporadically until the last season ( ). The article doesn't state it, but I'm pretty sure he also used the program in .--Tim Thomason 21:18, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks, but that's not what I had in mind. There were over 10 people taking the class at a time, and everyone wore white uniforms, and I think that everyone was copying Worf's moves (they were performing the same moves). --Oshah 22:06, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :You're correct, I was confusing his calisthenics program (where he fought Skeletor knock-offs) with his Mok'bara classes, which he was seen teaching in season 6 ( ) and season 7 ( ).--Tim Thomason 00:18, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) That's the class I was thinking of. Silly me, I was writing about the Mok'bara in my synopsis of Birthright, but didn't know the name of the exercise, and thus I called it Martial arts exercises. thanks again --Oshah 09:44, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) PNA-Incomplete - Ezri episodes Are there any expansion requirements on the detail of the Ezri episodes mentioned to make it to become the complete article? And don't forget, give the full episode names. :The Ezri episodes now seem okay, but there is still more information about his personal life/interests we could give, such as his interest in Klingon culture, and religion. I have a line from that could be added, but it needs a section on Klingon culture. Although the TNG episodes where he's the main character are well written, there is not much on the episodes where he isn't. And what about , and ? Some background information could also be useful (what was the job description for the character "Worf", how did the DS9 writers adapt to the addition of a new character). And this entire article needs to be copy edited/formatted, before we can begin to remove the incomplete template--Oshah 16:36, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Okay, "Once More Unto the Breach", "Children of Time" and "Change of Heart" are now included. But we still need info on his minor TNG eps, background information and the article will need copyediting.--Oshah 16:22, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) There are minor TNG eps ( , etc.) I filled in. Now "Qpid" is now included. Is there any more background information and his minor TNG eps (give in full name) and the full article will need copyediting before remove the incomplete template--Bryansee 01:23, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) Order Perhaps "Family and Romantic attachments" should be split in two and placed as sub topics of "Personal Life and Relationships"? Jaf 17:39, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Kor Moved Kor from "Family" to "Friends" since Worf and Kor were never bonded together as brothers (as was the case with Martok) or members of the same House. nWo 4 Life 03:46, 18 Nov 2005 (UTC)